User blog:PrettyRaveGirl/The Bullworth Story of Mikaela Whitesides: Chapter 3
Chapter 3: Impolite Pupils The time was 7:30 a.m., and I was nearly three quarters of the way ready. I was wearing a white blouse with the sleeves rolled up, a navy blue jean pencil skirt, tan stockings, red patent peep-toe high heels with pin stripe bows, and a white and black checkered bandana scarf . My hair was Vintage style, sleek and smooth to a point when there was not a single strand out of place. I was finishing off my makeup with glossy red lipstick and purple eyeshadow. I snatched up my school binder and slung a leopard print purse over my shoulder. I opened the door and then closed it behind me, entering into lively girl's dorm. Other bedroom doors were open. Conversations were being discussed. A girl with long and thick spiralling black pigtails walked unnoticingly down the hall. She had a thin body structure as if like mine, pale skin like a vampire's, and clear blue eyes. The girl was dressed in a black plaid skirt, three spike studded belts, black laced stockings, a white blouse and a black tie with a skull. She also was wearing black makeup. I could infere that she's goth, but I can't be for sure. She did not take one peek at me as she passed. Another girl came into the hallway, the cheerleader I saw yesterday. She looked leggy and buxom, but she was a bit short. I turned away from her and began down the stairs. I came from around the corner and I saw Jenny sitting at the table sitting with a girl that had long brown hair. The girl was wearing a pink sweater vest and a hot pink skirt just like Jenny's. The only thing that wasn't pink, was the neon green converse. Both were reading a magazine. It had a picture of the girl with the black lace fan on the front cover. " I don't know Jenny, guess we won't find out." said the other girl. I walked past them and exited out of the girl's dorm entrance. There was that chubby chick talking with the little girl with blonde pigtails. Then, there were three cheerleaders. The girls with red hair and brown hair, and one with black hair. I saw them yesterday. There were two girls wearing blue argyle sweaters. One with long blonde hair, and another with short cut brown hair. Out of the blue came the girl with bobbed auburn hair. The one wearing leather kapris and a red scarf. We passed each other. She looked back and then stopped. I kept on walking. There was another dorm straight ahead of me. I was seeing boys coming from the area. It appears to be the Boy's Dorm. I almost forgot to do something. I slipped the purse of my arm and reached in. I pulled out my pair of fishnet gloves and slipped them onto my arms. My straw like fingers poked out with my long red painted nails. I reached into my purse and pulled out two skull earrings, pinning them into my ears carefully. One more thing was a bow with a skull pattern, which I pleated in my hair. I felt like I needed to put something Punk on me. I was craving it. I was thinking back on that Goth looking girl that I saw not too long ago. There were boys wearing dark forest green sweaters. Two little ones wearing sweater vests. Two wearing white buttoned up shirts. Three of the leather jacket wearing kids, and four wearing white and blue letterman jackets. There was only one kid wearing a light green sweater vest, but he was also wearing green glasses. He stood out out of all the others, because he was walking in a limp motion. His back was in bad posture, as if he were injured. He looked thin other than the two little kids. One of them actually ran straight into me. He was Hispanic looking, having a tan, and black hair. After bumping into me, he ran away. A kid wearing a white buttoned up shirt was running after him, and ran into me also, only this time I was knocked straight to the ground. My body rolled and tumbled loosely. Luckily, I wasn't hurt. Laughing could be heard all around me. My abdomen was twisted halfway. I slowly pushed myself up and untwisted my body. I then stood up carefully and picked up my binder and purse. I was a bit irritated. The blonde kid wearing a blue cap and letterman jacket asked me, " Hey, are you ok? " " Yes. " I answered quietly. " What did you say? " he asked again. I huffed and walked away quickly. Voices behind me said, " Casey, you pissed her off bro! " " Ha ha! " " You'd probably be mad too if some asshole knocked you down! " " What did you say about my friend?! " " You're friend is an asshole! " I felt a deep thud hit the ground. I looked behind my shoulder and saw that the blonde was pinned down by a kid with dark brown hair wearing a white buttoned up shirt. I shook my head and continued to the main school building. Boy Drama! Never should anybody get involved. Nor, should they start it. I sat on the bottom steps leading to the entrance. My legs were stretched out and crossed. I took off my purse again and reached inside. I pulled out my red headphones and mp3 player. It was a good thing I brought them with me. I was beggining to get a little bored. I turned it on to The Birthday Massacre. At first I didn't really like this band, but when I kept on hearing it over and over, I began to like it. I listened to the song Pins and Needles while I watched the boys fighting in the background. I took off my gloves and bow and threw them back in my purse. My earrings weren't taken off because I didn't want the piercing holes to close up. Those accessories just don't go well with my outfit. It would have to be a punky outfit, not vintage. Two uniformed men came to the scene. Everyone that was watching the fight scattered. The blonde kid was caught in one of their grasps, struggling to break free. My mp3 battery was dieing, so I turned it off and slipped the headphones from my earphones. The boy stomped the man's foot and took off. I put my headphones back in my purse and stood up from my spot. Students began to appear in a matter of five minutes. The Gothic looking chick appeared with a girl wearing a long blouse and green skirt. She had her hair in a half ponytail and wore green glasses. Cheerleaders were talking to the guys wearing letterman jackets. Then there were the leather jacket kids. Jenny was hanging out with one of them. The boy wearing a jean jacket was with them within fifty feet of my stance. He was giving me a dirty look along with several others. Their leader with Jenny was also doing this. Then there were the kids with the blue argyle sweaters. I noticed that there was a girl with long blonde hair up in a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She had light skin and blue eyes. The girl was skipping about, a blonde boy followed after her. He was very tall, having blonde hair also, and such long black eyebrows. He was very handsome looking. " Allison, give them back! I don't want to have to buy those cufflinks again! I've had them stolen at least twice! " he shouted in a Bristish accent after the girl. " Well too bad Derby! " she said playfully and stuck out her tongue. Then the girl began to run, this time it was making the boy run. " Damn! I'm being serious!" the boy yelled. The girl ran past me, up the stairs. The boy in rage followed behind. He was running so fast that it created a wind current that swept my hair to the right, as if I were doing a commercial for Pantene hair products. Some were watching the uproar. However, most were having eyes on me. " Who's that girl? " called out one the kids wearing an argyle sweater. " Allison! " I heard a yell from behind me. The girl went passed me again. Then, something big ran into me and I fell to the ground. The boy was on top of me, face to face. He was heavy, and closing into my chest. I was gasping for air, having it been knocked out of me. " Get off me! Get off me! I'm being crushed and I can't breathe! " I screamed trying to push him off of my fragile body. A sharp pain rose in my spine, and my breathing was becoming more acute. " Get Off!!! " I screamed at the top of my lungs. He finally was pulled off of me by Ms.Danvers. " What's all of this? " she asked in a stern voice. The blonde hung onto the rail, panting. I was on the ground gasping violently for air. My arms spread out, still clutching my purse. Ms.Danvers helped me up. My legs were shaking as I rose to my feet. " Allison Nesterwood! Derby Harrington! Both of you go straight to Dr.Crabblesnitch's office! This behavior is unacceptable! " she raised her voice at the two children. Everyone turned to her. " Ms. Whitesides, are you alright? " Ms.Danvers asked me in a quiet voice. I took in a deep breath and said, " Yeah, I'm fine...Really, I'm fine. " I picked up my binder with my arms shaking. " Hurry up! I haven't got all day! Go now! " she turned back to the boy and girl. Ooh's and Oh's can be heard in the background. I could clearly hear one kid say, " Plowed right into that girl! " Category:Blog posts